Nightmares In Paradise
by AilishRose
Summary: A teen girl discovers the island of her dreams,but her time there take a turn for the worse; becoming a nightmare.. Strong language plus torture/gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of _LOTF_, if I did I'd make **me** as well as Jack and Ralph, a main character :p

**Chpt.1**

"I'm going to die."

The thought ran through her head, like a broken record. She could just imagine her lifeless body sinking below the surface of the ocean. Never in her life had she imagined that the last thing she would see was the screaming faces of her closest friends; as they plummeted down towards the dark body of water.

There was an almighty crash, almost like a bomb going off. She felt herself being flung out of her seat with a painful cry. And then everything was consumed in darkness.

To her utter amazement, she felt her eyes flit open. She was met with a strange sight of shimmering gold underneath her. The pain shot up her body and was thumping inside her head. As she opened her eyes to her new surroundings, she felt the burning heat of the sun stabbing at her sore back. Memories of the crash came flooding into her mind. The screams. The fire. The pulsating current, as it pushed her away from the sinking plane. The pain stopped hurtful tears fall, knowing that the survival rate of that horrific crash must have been very low. She lay there for what seemed half an hour, letting some of the instant shock and pain subside.

After a while, she managed to roll herself unto her back. She examined her body and gasped. No wonder she couldn't move for so long, cuts filled with stinging sand and tennis-ball sized bruises many parts of her body. She had never seen herself in such a state. But luckily she knew that the hours of swim coaching and gymnastics had strengthened her body, enough to fight her back into consciousness.

She saw in the distance blurs of green and brown. An desert island. "You've got to be kidding!" she thought angrily. "Maybe moving to the USA wasn't such a good idea."

She managed to get to her feet, just about, and made her way towards the cool shade of the jungle ahead. But instead she was met with even worse heat, with a lack of ocean breeze, like the beach; to cool down the astonishing humidity. She sighed, not giving a flying fuck about the only material covering her was her girl boxers, bra and a very dirty and ripped-in-half skinny top. "Guess I'm not going to see my precious plait skirt again" she chuckled to herself, trying to lighten her negative mood.

But it seemed the island was like something out of a dream, a fantasy she longed for every time she looked out onto to horrible cold rainclouds, typical to where she lived in the UK. But the smells, sights and sounds of the luscious jungle let her know she was certainly in reality. Dangling creepers and sweet-smelling tropical plants surrounded her, as she clambered through thick undergrowth. Loud animal cries almost deafened her sensitive ears, used to the low hum of distant traffic and the buzz of TV shows.

"I guess it could be worse," she thought, looking high into the canopies above her, "this is beautiful!"

Little did she know, what came shouting and screaming towards her the next second, was far from beautiful!

No sooner had she taken a jump back in surprise, did the mass of cries and screams launch themselves at the girl. She was thrown back onto the ground by a pair of strong arms. Long, thick wooden spears were held near her face and chest.

"Shit."she mumbled.

The sun that glinted through the canopies blinded her, but she made the faint outline of a tall figure looming over her. As her eyes adjusted, she observed the attacker more. His toned body was covered in strange markings; smears of white and black. Streaks of bright red hinted through the dirt that covered his messily combed back locks. But one thing that struck her most: was his eyes.

As blue as the water that lapped up on the island and the bright flowers that covered the jungle floor; they seemed to bore into her like he was looking right through her, into her mind, into her soul itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of _LOTF_, if I did Ralph would **order **all the choir to get rid of their heavy uniforms before Jack did ;)

"Get up woman!" he shouted. But she couldn't, she couldn't drag her gaze away. He grunted, annoyed, and dragged her up to her feet. She blushed wildly when she realised her awe-filled daze had be seen by many. The boy pushed her over to an even more muscled lad with stone-grey eyes and jet black hair. "Roger, tie her hands, we'll take this one when back to camp" the red-head announced coldly. The rabble cheered at this, as the muscle-man tightly tied her wrists together, ignoring the girl's winces of pain.

"What am I? Some sort of captured prey?!" she thought angrily to herself. She may have been angry at her treatment on the inside, but all she looked like on the outside was a nervous wreck.

She watched as younger boys crowded round her, staring at her like she was some sort of mythical creature. They quickly scattered after a stern look from Roger. It seemed to take an age to reach their camp, often having to cross rivers and marshy areas; not that the girl minded her appearance being destroyed as she already looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards (literally.) Unknown to the group, a pair of dark blue eyes were following the rushed capture with deep interest.

The island's heat had grown even fiercer, as the time approached midday. The girl found many a bead of sweat forming all over her body, her top once soaked with seawater, now with bodily moisture. Her last tired pant was met with a very welcomed coconut filled with fresh water. She hardly had any time to drink it though as she was shoved into a make-shift hut, but managed to gulp it most down before it was knocked out her hands. Roger then retied her wrists to a firmly grounded pole.

"You stay here till we work out what to do with you! Alright?" the leader announced, observing her shaking figure from outside the hut. She managed a shaky nod as the boy, his manservant and the tribe of younger boys trotted off back towards the beach.

With the pain at her arm, wrists and head, the shock of her capture and the fear of what 'what to do with you' was going to be, the girl was surprised she had wept a single tear; her emotions being at an all time high.

On the upside, her critical mind had set to work on the hut; as looked as stable as a family at Christmas! She smiled quietly, standing up, and with all the strength she had left she began banging up on the roof of the hut. She knew full well that a hard-worked-at escape was much better than being served up to a hungry tribe on a plate. Suddenly, the palms on top shifted and the ties snapped, letting her lift her wrists up and over the pole. She chuckled at how easy her escape was, until she heard a low voice.

"Not one. More. Step." She heard ahead of her.

Swinging her eyes up from her bleeding wrists, her eyes met a pair of all too familiar cold, grey ones.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!!"she screamed in her head, running towards the forest behind her.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" she heard Roger.

His lean legs were twice as fast as hers, making a sprint at her. He jumped on her, like a lion onto its prey. She let out a yelp as she tried flipping the strong male off her, but only succeeded in her landing with a painful thump on her back; Roger straddling her.

"Get the fucking hell off me!!" she screamed at him, squirming under his strong weight.  
"Soo..the girl speaks now?" Roger whispered darkly, his face inches away from the girl. "You know, I haven't seen a girl in such a long time!"

He brought his face down her neck, smelling her feminine scent; like he was smelling his dinner before he consumed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of _LOTF_, if I did I would make Roger fall for Simon, and vise versa, awww! )

"Roger!? What is going on here?"  
The girl breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that voice belonged to a strong, demanding leader. Roger just stayed put.  
"Well, the little girly here tried escaping but I made sure she didn't step a single foot out of your camp..._Chief_."

Roger then pushed himself off the girl with an evil smirk. "Bring her to me." Jack ordered. Roger grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled her towards the Chief.  
"Now everyone continue hunting, we shall be back in time for the feast."

The girl felt herself being dragged through the forest, luckily by the Chief, instead of Roger whom she had began to loath with all her being.  
"Whe...where are we going?" The girl asked nervously to the back of the red-head.

"None of your business little miss Houdini!" Jack grunted back.

"Sit down there" the Chief said. The girl sat down on a fallen tree trunk, the Chief taking a seat just ahead of her on the sand, staring into the ocean. "What's you name?" he asked.

"Oh so now you care?!" she snapped back, but shut herself up quickly, as she realised this painted hunter looked like he could injure or even kill in an instant.

"….my name's…..Rose." She decided not to give away her real name, as her identity was important to her.

"Hmm, and you crashed on this island?"

"Erm yes, along with some friends, but…..I don't know…..where they are."

She sniffed once, memories of her (what she thought) long-lost close friends. So instead she inspected her sore wrists to try and take her mind away from her emotional pain.

"Ow." What surprised Rose was that the first time that evening Jack had turned to notice her, was the first audible sign of the pain she was in. He sighed and shuffled over to her, taking a sharp knife out of a belt of cloth her wore.

She jumped back in fright, falling off the trunk backwards. Her legs in the air. "Woah!!"

"Don't worry, I just don't think your much a threat any more!" he said, not able to stifle a small smile that replaced his usual smirk for a second.

"I guess not." Rose giggled, relieved that she'd finally be less of a prisoner.

Jack shuffled even closer, pulling her up so they were face to face (very literally!) and began practically sawing through the very tight ropes that Roger had bound her with. Rose observed the young man while he worked. His icy blue eyes would flash up to her aquamarine ones now and again, then his brow would furrow and he'd look back down to observe his work.

They were so close she could feel his intense body heat radiating, some of his 'war paints' transferring themselves onto her arm and top.

Finally the ropes fell loosely off, to reveal Rose's cut up and bleeding wrists. Jack touched them gently, almost transfixed by the sight of fresh blood, Rose winced. "Here." Jack ripped his cloth belt in half and wrapped them, as delicately as he could, and hastily wiped the blood on his hands onto his thighs.

"Thank you...Jack" she replied quietly looking him in the eyes and touching his arm slightly.

"That's Chief to you! Now come on we got to get back for the feast." He said smirking, pulling them both up.

"Urg, men!" she thought, shaking her head while she followed his figure disappearing back into the jungle.

...

Sorries guyz, I would have made it longer but I have a** TON** of coarsework to do!!  
Hopies your liking it though hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of _LOTF_, if I did I would make sure Ralph **begged** Jack that he wouldn't leave the tribe (down on his knees and all that :p)

The fire rose high into the night sky, dancing in the light of the moon

The fire rose high into the night sky, dancing in the light of the moon. The tribe had moved to another of their camps on the island; Castle Rock. The 'feast' was basically a massive party, in Rose's eyes, with a large pig spit-roasting over a campfire. All the little-uns danced and shouted and ran about a large bonfire on the beach.

The area was surrounded by large rock formations. The Chief sat majestically upon a throne-like rock, Bill and Roger at either side of him. Rose had been given the boring take of cooking and slicing up the pig that the tribe had hunted and killed that day; something that went against her well-earned respect as an independent teen girl, not some old washer-woman. She was sulking by the fire, when two boys approached her. It was the little bright blonde twins; Sam and Eric.

"Won't you-"

"-join in with the feast?" they asked, breathing heavily from all the dancing.

"You two, leave the girl to do her cooking!" Roger shouted down at them. But Jack stopped them from quickly trotting off, with a hand up that silenced everyone.

"Wait." He boomed, then looking down at Rose; "Do you want to join in girl?"

"I have a name! And of coarse I do!" she replied, standing up to confront the Chief.

"Well, in that case, you must become…one of the tribe!" Jack ordered.

The group cheered loudly, as a new member was brought into the savage community!

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" Rose thought nervously, as she was dragged (by Roger, as per usual) though a mass of manically laughing boys; up to beside Jack.

"Bring the paints!" Jack ordered, and quickly a little-un (called Henry) brought strange pods, like looked like that had grown on trees, of white liquid and black powder. Rose took a seat and Jack dipped his fingers into the white, all eyes on his actions. Before Rose could ask what he was gong to do, the cool liquid was being smothered over her nose and flicked away off her cheeks, then drawing crosses and swirls over the top of her chest. She gave him a stern look when he got to close to her cleavage, but was just met with a smirk. Then her eye areas and lips were covered in the coal-like substance, Rose surprised at the femininity of the 'make-over' she had received.

Once it was done, the tribe exploded into a sort of tribal song they had made, bashing their spears into the sand along with the beat. Rose just smiled nervously.

"Now, entertain us now girl!" Jack shouted over them all.

"What?!" Rose replied. What could she show them?

"I said." Jack clambered down from his throne and stared maliciously at Rose. "Entertain us…girl!"

Rose stopped herself from thwacking Jack right there, and turned on her bare heel.

She got to the front of the fire and began to sway with the music; boys singing (with surprisingly good voice) and sticks and wooden drums being bashed. She jumped and kicked and span along, with the whole of the group watching in awe.

After a while, all the little-uns, and even some of the big-uns, joined in with her dancing. They cried out like wild animals and jumped through some of the smaller flames. Rose had never felt so free!

Away from society and it's critical eye. No media or internet. Rose had finally found a place where she thought she might belong and where the people (even if they were savage boys!) made her one of their own. But unbeknown to her, a pair of icy eyes watched her closely. The owner of them was thinking very different thoughts to her.

"Chief…why do you treat our prisoner with such hospitality?" Roger murmured into the Jack's left ear.

"Well, once she trusts us, we'll be able to do what the hell we want with her!" Jack replied, bringing a malicious grin to his man-servant's face.

(An evil cliff-hanger to end the story! *malicous laugh* Reviews and comments are MOST welcome =])


End file.
